Card Game
Card Game is the pricing game played with a standard deck of 52 playing cards for a brand new car as well as with a special card deck to determine how close they must come to the car's price without going over to win it. Gameplay *The goal of Card Game is to make a bid on the car that is within a certain range below the actual price of the car. First, the contestant draws a card from a special deck of seven cards to determine how close they must come to the car's price without going over. The values in that deck include two cards each of $1,000, $2,000 and $3,000; and one $5,000 card. *The contestant is then given an opening bid of $15,000, and asked to draw cards from a standard deck of oversized playing cards. The cards drawn are used to increase the contestant's bid: Number cards add the face value multiplied by $100 to the bid, while face cards (Jack, Queen, King), like tens, are each worth $1,000. Contestants may draw as many cards as they want until they believe their bid is within the required range. *Aces are wild in this game if a contestant draws an ace, they can add any value they wish to their bid. Contestants are allowed to use an ace when it is drawn, or save it for later use. They are also allowed to continue drawing after playing an ace, although the ace can effectively make their final bid whatever they want it to be. *When they decide to stop, the price of the car is revealed and compared to the contestant's bid and if the difference falls within the selected range, he/she wins the car. History *Card Game has undergone a series of rule changes, mostly because of inflation: *Card Game was taken out of rotation on July 24, 1975 (#1514D), then temporarily returned on September 12, 1975 (#1585D, aired out of order on September 10) and was back in rotation permanently on November 4, 1975 (#1662D). *When the game's rules were changed on March 16, 1983 (#4843D), the game was retitled "New Card Game" for approximately a year; in addition, the table received a new logo and paint job. On its first appearance, it was covered with a red sheet, and Holly lifted the red sheet to reveal the revamped game. On September 10, 1984 (#5391D), after the original name was restored, the game received another new paint job and a new 5-digit bid display, allowing it to be played for more expensive cars. *On November 19, 2004 (#3055K), the table and display was changed again to include a copper paint job and a new logo using a set of cards. In the later years of his tenure, former Price Is Right host Bob Barker had contestants drawing an ace simply say what they wanted their final bid to be, instead of requiring them to do the math and come up with a value to add to the bid. *Current host Drew Carey has returned to asking contestants to decide a value for drawn aces instead of stating a total bid, though he accepts final bids if a contestant offers one instead of a value to add. *Card Game wasn't played from February 16, 2012 (#5844K) until May 14, 2014 (#6743K), when it returned with an all new Vegas-style look, new looks for the Special Deck and main deck (notably the retirement of the Bicycle decks; these new decks have "Welcome to Carey's Card Club" on their backs; the design is in the style of the famous "Welcome to Las Vegas" sign), a new monitor using cards as digits, and was played near Contestant's Row instead of on center stage for most pricing games. The actual price is also displayed on the display and does not show the difference. In addition, using the card value drawn from the special deck, this determines the range that the price should fall in. Like any pricing game using electronic displays (Bonus Game, Check Game and Grand Game), the green display turns red if it's ruled a loss, and unlike the previous displays, the display does not show "OVER" if the player goes over the car's price. *On October 13, 2014 (#6841K, aired out of order on October 14) and February 20, 2015 (#7015K) during Dream Car Week and #UDecide Week, a Range Rover ($66,625) and a Porsche ($68,590) were offered with a starting bid of $60,000. Neither playing was won. *On March 11, 2016 (#7445K, aired out of order on April 29), Melissa picked an Ace, and her final bid from the Ace was $22,000. She barely won the car, which was priced at $22,025. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 46. *Picking the $5,000 range card is almost an automatic win, as most cars are within $19,000-$22,000 in price for this game. Pictures Ysdty.png Card Game 1a.jpg|The old hot tub motif. Card Game 1b.jpg|The old hot tub motif (repainted). Card Game 2.jpg|The better looking & easier New Card Game. The card range holder is slanted. Card Game 2b.jpg|Here it is again, but without the word "New". cardgame (11-19-1992).jpg|This contestant was $193 away and he wins the game from November 17, 1992 (#8582D). bettycardgame (02-19-1993).jpg|Here's even better news. Betty was $125 away. She had to come within $900 of the price of the car to win from February 19, 1993 (#8705D). Card Game 3.jpg|The Lovely Green color scheme with the same font style. Notice that the card range holder is now facing straight down. Card Game 4.jpg|The fourth look. If you look closely, the player drew a card that says $5,000 with a star on it. Card Game is Back! Card Game 2014 01.jpg Card Game 2014 02.jpg Card Game 2014 04.jpg|The contestant has to be within $3,000 without going over. Card Game 2014 05.jpg|Here's the starting bid with the numbers in black and red. The colors go in a pattern. Card Game 2014 06.jpg Card Game 2014 07.jpg|The contestant stops on this bid. To win the car, it has to be at least this bid seen here and no more than $20,900. The setup is something like Range Game. Card Game 2014 08.jpg|The background turns green during a win signifying the retail price is inside the range. Card Game 2014 09.jpg Card Game 2014 10.jpg Cardgameloss.jpg|The background turns red during a loss, whether the contestant has overbid or not. Card Game 2014 03.jpg|This contestant has $3,000 of leeway. vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h46m48s111.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h48m27s94.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h48m54s102.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h49m27s177.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h50m11s22.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h50m59s63.png YouTube Videos A playing of The New Card Game from 1983 A playing of Card Game with a Bill Cullen reference A Card Game Win with the use of an Ace and only an Ace! (February 19, 1993, #8705D) Card Game playing from May 7, 1993 with a rule change and now permanently played for 5-digit Cars (#8815D) A Heartbreaking Loss! (Season 25) A Super Heartbreaking Loss! (Season 30) A Card Game Win from Bob's Last Season! (April 6, 2007, #3945K) New Card Game behind the scenes story Card Game Returns (May 14, 2014, #6743K) Card Game for a Range Rover (October 13, 2014, #6841K, aired out of order on October 14) A 2-card Card Game Win! (October 23, 2014, #6854K) A Card Game Win with the use of an Ace! (November 3, 2014, #6871K) Card Game for a Porsche (February 20, 2015, #7015K) A Heartbreaking Loss with the Use of an Ace! (March 29, 2017, #7873K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:The Player is in Command Category:Estimate as Close as You Can Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"C" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:July Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games